Pacific Rim: Forjadores de leyendas
by Ginevre
Summary: Si alguna vez alguno de ellos llegó a creer que habían vencido a los kaiju definitivamente, ya podía irlo olvidando. Las Fuerzas Jaeger; Raleigh y Mako, más cerca que nunca, o quizá más lejos. Y para todos ellos, una guerra en ciernes por ganar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1 : Volverán.**_

"_Volverán"._

_Bendito y maldito Newton Geiszler, que no paró hasta meterse en la mente de esos endemoniados kaijus, venidos del mismísimo infierno; ese infierno al que se empeñaron en condenarnos. Maldito visionario, que supo que no cesarán en intentar someternos a su imperio del terror una y otra vez, hasta que consigan exterminarnos a todos de la faz de la tierra. _

"_Volverán"_

_¿De qué ha servido, entonces? ¿Para qué han valido tantos sacrificios, tantas muertes? ¿Por qué murieron mis padres? ¿Para qué ha muerto mi padre adoptivo? ¿Para qué casi pierdo mi propia vida, y al hombre que amo, engullido por una macabra grieta que puede volver a abrirse de nuevo en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar?_

_Gottlieb dice que hace falta muchísima energía para abrirla, no tanta para mantenerla… que tardarán años en volver a alcanzarnos siquiera… Pero lo harán, tarde o temprano…_

_¿Para qué, entonces, ha servido tanto sufrimiento, tantos traumas que me impiden poder expresar con palabras lo que me veo obligada a plasmar en este maldito papel si quiero seguir respirando? _

_No encuentro el camino, no…; y sé que a él lo estoy perdiendo cuando apenas acabo de hallarlo; no quiero perderlo, no… no puedo perderlo, a él no, porque ya no podría soportarlo. Raleigh…_

Pequeños golpecitos en la puerta de su cuarto obligaron a Mako Mori a cerrar su diario personal de forma apresurada, y a esconderlo en un cajón de su escritorio, antes de que Mina Lecour, la Jefe de Ingeniería de las fuerzas Jaeger, una de los mejores ingenieros aeornáuticos de jaegers jamás conocidos y su buena amiga, irrumpiese en la habitación; como siempre, sin haber sido invitada a entrar. Al verla, Mako le ofreció una amable sonrisa de resignación, que la despampanante rubia le devolvió con una de las suyas, amplia y aparentemente despreocupada.

- Tu piloto ha vuelto – le informó la mujer, con una pícara mueca en el rostro.

- Él no es mi piloto, te lo he dicho muchas veces – Mako la reprendió con voz suave y triste, mientras se giraba para hablarle, pero desviando la mirada por un momento apenas sin darse cuenta; aunque, en un instante, se le habían iluminado los ojos, llenos de alegría.

- Pero te gustaría que lo fuera – Mina afirmó con descaro, a lo que Mako se empecinó en no responder, obligándola a continuar "embistiendo", si quería sacar algo en claro de aquella puya que tanto la divertía. – Tienes una suerte alucinante al compartir cabina con él; y pensamientos, jeje – añadió con picardía.

Mako enrojeció como una colegiala, pero continuó con su mutismo.

- Me lo has dicho muchas veces, sí… Entonces, ¿puedo quedármelo? – preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Mina! ¡Raleigh no es un juguete que pueda cogerse y tirarse a voluntad! – la japonesa se puso de pie de un modo tan apresurado, tan nerviosa, que derribó la silla en la que había permanecido sentada hasta hacía nada más que un segundo, sin querer, arrancando una risotada de su amiga. - ¡Él es…!

- Un héroe, el tipo de moda, un hombre de bandera, un tío buenorro donde los haya, que toda mujer en su sano juicio disfrutaría llevándose a la cama… - la francesa consiguió articular entre carcajada y carcajada.

Mako la miró con ojos desorbitados, de forma desaprobadora, y Mina sonrió, ya totalmente recompuesta de su ataque de hilaridad descontrolada; disfrutaba haciendo rabiar a su mejor amiga con aquel tema, a sabiendas de que bajo tantos reproches comedidos, había mucho más de lo que podía notarse a primera vista; juraría que había muchísimo más, de hecho, y no sólo por parte de ella, aunque jamás se había atrevido a preguntarle a él sobre el asunto.

- Él es ahora el segundo al mando de esta organización, lo sé… - continuó, ya más calmada, - el tío más ocupado que puedas echarte a la cara, si eliminamos de la ecuación al gran Mariscal, Hercules Hansen, que al igual que su difunto predecesor, parece llevar siempre un ajo en el culo…

De pronto se interrumpió de forma abrupta y miró a su amiga con arrepentimiento, a modo de disculpa.

- Perdona, Mako, siempre se me olvida que el Mariscal Pentecost era tu padre adoptivo; como en público os comportabais con tanta corrección…

- No importa – Mako sonrió con cariñosa tristeza, al recordarle.

- Y Hansen ha perdido a un hijo, también. No se puede ser tan bruta, Lecour – se reprendió a sí misma en voz alta, a lo que la japonesa volvió a sonreír. – De todos modos – continuó de forma reflexiva – se rumorea que Becket se va a Sydney Shatterdome para hacerse cargo de reflotar y gobernar sus instalaciones, ahora que está de sobra demostrado que la única arma eficaz de que la Tierra dispone para la lucha anti kaiju es el uso de los jaegers. Recuerda que Striker Eureka estuvo a punto de decantar la balanza a nuestro favor de un modo definitivo, y aunque queda mucho trabajo por delante para poder poner en marcha la fábrica y los hangares de nuevo, si se logra reclutar otra vez a la gente que trabajó allí, podrían obtenerse muy buenas ideas para implantar tecnología punta en la futura hornada de jaegers que está a punto de fabricarse – concluyó de forma aleccionadora, como sucedía siempre que se sumergía en el complejo mundo de la ingeniería de jaegers, algo que la apasionaba.

Al escucharla, Mako palideció como si hubiese sido atravesada por un espectro.

- ¿Dónde has escuchado esos rumores? – casi musitó, conmocionada.

Mina carraspeó antes de decidirse a responder.

- He escuchado a Becket y a Hansen comentar algo al respecto cuando han bajado del helicóptero que los ha traído de vuelta desde la sede de la Unión de Naciones. Hansen no parecía muy complacido con el tema, pero Raleigh le ha dicho algo, mirándole con dureza, que ha logrado que callara y asintiera; no me preguntes qué porque no he podido escucharlo; se supone que yo debía estar controlando, en la pista de despegue, las maniobras para la puesta apunto del prototipo para el nuevo helicóptero transportador de jaegers, mucho más robusto y eficiente que los que veníamos usando hasta ahora; no prestando oídos a conversaciones ajenas – confesó, avergonzada. - ¿Te marcharás con él? Al fin y al cabo eres su copiloto, su mano derecha, y cuando Legendary King sea una realidad, tú y él volveréis a compartir cabina…

¿Marcharse con él? – Mako se preguntó para sí, alarmada. - Si ni siquiera él le había dicho que tenía intención de marcharse…

Desde que Gipsy Danger ya no estaba entre ellos para unirlos y no había necesidad de interconectarse de un modo neuronal, Raleigh y ella no habían cruzado demasiadas palabras, en parte porque ambos habían estado muy ocupados, replanteando la estrategia de las Fuerzas Jaeger de cara a una reorganización y rearme que llevaría años en lograrse por completo; y en gran parte porque, en el fondo, ella lo evitaba porque sabía que él estaba esperando su respuesta, esa respuesta que ella no podía darle porque sus malditos traumas la tenían bloqueada. Lo había creído muerto, lo había acunado entre sus brazos hasta casi ahogarlo creyendo que no respiraba, creía que lo había perdido para siempre, para recuperarlo segundos después… No podría soportar volver a perderlo, no podría… ¿Cómo decirle lo que ardía en sus entrañas? ¿Cómo hacerlo? No, aún no había encontrado el camino… ¿Pero realmente él continuaba esperando? Mako ya no lo tenía tan claro. Él había pensado en un futuro con ella a su lado, mientras ella no hacía más que pensar, aterrorizada, en un aciago futuro sin él. Malditas pesadillas… Debía aprender a controlar ese miedo – se dijo, - como había aprendido a controlar su deriva para apoyarle en cuerpo y alma pilotando a Gipsy Danger; pero entonces él había sido su tabla de salvación, quien realmente le había hecho ver que había algo más fuerte que el miedo, o la venganza…; y ahora él mismo era el foco de su mayor temor. Con los años, había aprendido a aceptar con serenidad la muerte de sus padres, a pesar de la venganza que había movido sus primeras intenciones, que la llevaron a intentar convertirse en piloto de jaegers; a entender como un acto de increíble valor y sacrificio la muerte de su padre adoptivo… pero tenerlo a él de nuevo muerto, en sus brazos, era más de lo que se veía capaz de soportar. ¿Cómo había llegado a sentir algo tan fuerte por aquel rubio impetuoso, temerario, desafiante e impaciente, en tan poco tiempo? No tenía ni idea de ello, ni siquiera una pequeña pista; pero esa era la única verdad. Él no sólo se había hecho un hueco en su mente debido a la deriva que los había convertido en uno solo en las entrañas de Gipsy Danger, sino también en lo más hondo de su corazón; y ahora iba a marcharse de su lado, quizá para no regresar jamás… Cruel ironía…

Ambas amigas se habían abstraído tanto en su conversación, que los nuevos golpes que resonaron con fuerza en la puerta del cuarto de Mako las sobresaltaron. Fuese por intuición, por el inusitado ímpetu de los golpes, o simplemente porque habían estado hablando de un tema del que no les apetecía que les sorprendiesen conversando, tuvieron un mal presentimiento; se miraron a los ojos: algo andaba mal.

- ¡Adelante! – Mako autorizó con firmeza, sin dejar de mirar a su amiga por el rabillo del ojo.

Newton Geiszler abrió la puerta desde el pasillo y se asomó sin pasar dentro; parecía que llevaba prisa.

- Reunión urgente de todos los que pintan algo en estas instalaciones – anunció, lacónico. – En el gran hangar dentro de diez minutos.

Hizo ademán de volver a cerrar la puerta y de largarse, cuando Mina lo detuvo, llamándole la atención.

- ¡Espera, cerebrito! – le gritó, aludiendo de forma burlona a la fama que este había cogido por atreverse a realizar una deriva con la mente de los kaijus, y que posteriormente había convertido en auténticas celebridades al doctor Gottlieb y a él - ¿Qué es eso de que hay una reunión urgente? ¿Y por qué no se nos ha informado debidamente? – inquirió, con además mucho más serio del que sus palabras jocosas habían intentado mostrar.

- La negociación con la Unión de Naciones no ha salido como esperábamos, en absoluto. Hansen y Beckett están que trinan. Yo no sé nada más; así que mueve el culo si no quieres perderte el baile, princesa – respondió usando el mismo tono despectivo e irrespetuoso que Lecour había empleado con él, y que ambos utilizaban siempre que se dirigían la palabra. Tras ello desapareció, cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

- ¿Qué puede haber pasado? –Mako preguntó a su amiga, reflexiva, mientras ambas salían del cuarto rápidamente, ardiendo de impaciencia por enterarse del resultado de la reunión de la que dependía no sólo el futuro de las Fuerzas Jaeger, sino el futuro de toda la Tierra.

- Esto no me gusta nada – afirmó la rubia por toda respuesta, tan seria, que su amiga la miró impresionada, pues en muy pocas ocasiones la había visto sin su sonrisa ácida y burlona, y en todas ellas, la tragedia se había cernido sobre la base.

Cuando las dos mujeres hicieron acto de presencia en el gran hangar _ que en otros tiempo había bullido de actividad y que ahora permanecía lúgubre y en silencio, ya que los pocos trabajos que se venían realizando se llevaban a cabo en los hangares auxiliares _, esperando encontrar a todo el personal de las instalaciones en pleno, tan sólo Hansen, Becket, Choi, Geiszler y Gottlieb las estaban esperando, con caras de funeral. Becket se había apartado a un lado, con los brazos cruzados, la espalda recostada en una de las paredes y una pierna doblada apoyada en ella también, observando la escena con mirada furiosa. Los demás habían desviado la mirada de Hansen y de Becket tan sólo por un momento, para verlas a ellas entrar; estaba claro que aguardaban con impaciencia a que ambos les pusieran al día de la actual situación.

Las dos caminaron hasta reunirse con todos ellos, también a la espera de noticias.

Los ojos de Mako se encontraron furtivamente con los de Raleigh y la mujer, no supo bien porqué, desvió su mirada rápidamente, avergonzada.

- Ya estamos todos – Hansen comenzó a hablar. – Cuanto antes tomemos una decisión, antes nos pondremos en marcha. Al igual que Stacker, tampoco yo soy hombre de grandes palabras; así que iré al grano. La Unión de Naciones considera que las fuerzas Jaeger son historia, y que ya nunca van a resultar necesarias.

Becket resopló con fuerza, despectivo, pero no hizo ademán de acercarse a los demás, mientras sus compañeros miraban a Hansen y a él con ojos desorbitados, sin poder creer lo que estaban escuchando.

- ¿Pero es que se han vuelto locos? ¿Acaso no han escuchado nada de lo que les habéis explicado? ¿Lo habéis contado tal y como Herman y yo lo vivimos? – Geiszler protestó, airado. - ¡Lo sabía! – continuó, vehemente, sin esperar respuesta alguna.- ¡Tenía que haber ido yo a dejar las cosas bien claras!

- ¡Ya basta! – Hansen le ordenó con voz cortante. – La Unión de Naciones no es tonta, y cree totalmente vuestra predicción de que los kaiju volverán, y con ellos, sus "dueños". Por eso mismo no cuenta con nosotros; no del modo en que nosotros queremos que lo haga, al menos.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Gottlieb preguntó, desorientado. – No puedo entenderlo.

- Se han vuelto completamente locos, y se han propuesto llevarles la guerra a su propia casa para alejarla de la nuestra – Becket afirmó, casi escupiendo las palabras.

El grupo al completo, excepto Hansen, fijó su mirada en él, no sabían si más alucinados o incrédulos.

- ¿Cómo? – Lecour quiso saber, creyendo no haber escuchado bien.

- No tengo ni puta idea, pero yo no voy a ir a casa de nadie a hacer lo que no quiero que vengan a hacerme a la mía. Si vuelven, les pienso machacar sin compasión; pero no iré a su planeta a rebajarme a su mismo nivel. Sean bichos inteligentes, o lo que sean; me niego a ser un genocida – Becket dejó bien claro. – Y eso, por supuesto, si no son ellos los que acaben exterminándonos antes, que será lo más probable si se empeñan en llevar a cabo esa locura.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Mako buscó su mirada, y cuando la halló la mantuvo, mostrándole todo su apoyo; supo que él agradecía aquel gesto desde el fondo de su corazón, aunque no lo mostró en modo alguno.

- Ya para empezar, ¿cómo piensan viajar a un planeta del que no saben nada en absoluto? No hemos avanzado tanto ni de lejos, en viajes espaciales – Mina afirmó, convencida.

- Sospecho que para saber más sobre el planeta del que proceden los kaiju intentarán echar mano de cualquier tipo de información que Geiszler y Gottlieb les puedan proporcionar – los mencionados se cruzaron de brazos, mostrando su rotunda negativa. - No sé cómo piensan hacerlo, y mucho menos cómo van a llevar ante sus puertas una guerra que difícilmente pueden ganar. Lo único de lo que estoy convencido, y créeme que no me equivoco porque conozco a los chupatintas que la componen y militares que la respaldan demasiado bien, es que la Unión de Naciones jamás habla, ni mueve un dedo, en balde – Chuck Hansen le respondió con voz que no admitía réplica.

La sorpresa de ella alcanzó límites monumentales.

- Pero vamos a ver… ¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros, entonces, además de la información que estos dos puedan proporcionarles? – Choi preguntó, exasperado.

- En primer lugar, nuestra tecnología; la parte más fácil de lograr, ya que si no se la ofrecemos nosotros, cualquier técnico de los que, en algún momento, ha trabajado para las Fuerzas Jaeger, podrá ofrecérsela en bandeja, si quiere – Hansen continuó. - Quieren convertir a nuestros jaeger en naves de infantería de guerra, que puedan combatir a nivel espacial, y que llegado el momento puedan actuar como las máquinas antropomorfas que conocemos y que lograron cerrar la brecha del Pacífico. Apoyadas, eso sí, por auténticos cruceros de guerra intergalácticos y naves de reabastecimiento que ellos mismos van a intentar diseñar.

- O sea, que quieren ir un paso más allá, nunca mejor dicho – resumió Geiszler, haciendo uso de su peor humor negro.

- Lo que quieren es disponer de una infantería pesada que enviar a la muerte sin remordimientos, y si por el camino les quita una raza de en medio, mejor que mejor – concluyó Raleigh, furioso. – Hecho una vez, hecho mil veces. Si finalmente lograran sus dementes objetivos, ¿qué les impedirá convertirse en aquellos conquistadores, para otros mundos, como los que hemos estado intentando erradicar de la faz de la Tierra? Si os prestáis a sus exigencias, no contéis conmigo.

- Yo no voy a prestarme a sus exigencias, y lo sabes – Herc clavó su mirada en él con dureza. – Pero la organización no depende tan sólo de ti y de mí. Por eso estamos aquí – se dirigió después a los demás. – Y ahí viene la segunda parte: buscan nuestra experiencia, la experiencia en batalla contra los kaiju que poseemos todos los que estamos aquí reunidos, y que sin duda marcaría una ventaja decisiva a su favor, cuando entren en batalla. Por ello, no dudéis de que, a todos y a cada uno de vosotros, os harán una oferta que, en apariencia, no podréis rechazar.

- En apariencia, si no entra en el juego la conciencia – Mako puntualizó secamente.

- Por supuesto. Si no accedemos a sus peticiones, no dudéis de que todos nosotros vamos a convertirnos poco menos que en piratas. Así que aquí, hasta el último ser vivo va a tomar su propia decisión. Pero antes de que eso pase, me gustaría poder ofrecer a todos los empleados de la base una postura "oficial" de la organización, para que quien quiera se sume a ella, o pueda abandonar su trabajo sin rencores y con la frente bien alta – el rubio concluyó.

- ¿Qué hay que decidir? – Gottlieb se encaró con todos, indignado. - ¿Acaso alguno de vosotros va a prestarse a una locura genocida semejante? Como científico, veo una oportunidad de valor incalculable en el hecho de poder investigar a tamaños niveles. Pero a la vez, prestarme a ello supondría perder todo aquello que me define como humano. ¿En qué me convertiría eso? ¿En qué nos convertiría a todos? – arguyó con pasión desatada.

- El doctor Gottlieb tiene toda la razón; yo no tengo nada que pensar – Mako intervino de nuevo. – Ofrecedles la tecnología jaeger si queréis, pero no seré yo quien pilote, ni ayude a pilotar, ninguna de esas aberraciones.

- Ni yo quien les ayude a diseñarlas ni a construirlas – Mina se sumó a la postura de su amiga, totalmente convencida.

- Ni tampoco nosotros quienes les den pistas sobre dónde hallar a esos monstruos, cómo van a comportarse, ni de sus oscuras intenciones, sean estas las que sean. No para que vayan y se los carguen a todos sin más, por muy despiadados que hayan sido con nosotros hasta el momento y muchas ganas que tengamos de devolverles todo el mal recibido. Las cosas no se hacen así, no, si se quieren hacer bien – Geiszler concluyó, tajante.

- Como "hombre del momento", a Raleigh le han ofrecido una auténtica fortuna si se presta a colaborar con ellos - Becket le hizo una mueca de "no me jodas", que Hansen decidió pasar por alto; - y también a mí. No dudo que harán una oferta semejante a cualquiera de vosotros, también – el hombre insistió, para dejar bien clara la situación.

- ¿Con quiénes te crees que estás trabajando, Mariscal? – Lecour se encaró con él, retadora.

- Sé perfectamente con quiénes estoy trabajando, y me decepcionaría totalmente que cualquiera de vosotros decidiera vender su alma al diablo por tan poco. Pero mi obligación es preguntarlo. La vida no será nada fácil ni para la organización, ni para nosotros, si decidimos negarnos a las exigencias de la Unión de Naciones; porque al final tanto teatro no es más que una exigencia encubierta, y se acabará en cuanto se de cuenta de que no obtiene ningún beneficio con él. Entonces llegarán las amenazas a todos los niveles, la desautorización, incluso la declaración de ilegalidad, como antes os he comentado – guardó silencio por un momento para darles tiempo a reflexionar una vez más. - ¿Les damos una buena patada en el culo, entonces?

- ¡Por supuesto! – Mina respondió por todos ellos, acalorada.

- No esperaba menos de ninguno de vosotros – una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hansen, por primera vez desde que su hijo había perdido la vida de un modo heroico en la gran grieta.

Fue entonces cuando Raleigh se permitió comenzar a relajarse, por fin, adoptando una postura menos tensa; aunque no se unió a los demás, mostrándose sombrío.

- Una última cuestión, - el Mariscal volvió a llamar su atención -. Será conveniente que nosotros podamos obtener la tecnología de la Unión de Naciones, en caso de que esta llegue a lograr sus objetivos. Pensadlo bien: si la guerra alcanza un nivel intergaláctico, o los kaiju y sus dueños no se llevan desde el principio un golpe contundente que no les de opción a reaccionar, contraatacarán no sólo intentando abrir una nueva brecha en nuestro planeta por dónde entrar a intentar volver a apoderarse de él, sino del mismo modo en que hayan sido atacados. Y seremos tan sólo nosotros quienes podamos impedir que masacren al planeta por entero, porque con la Unión de Naciones, totalmente obnubilada por la guerra espacial, no se podrá contar; la pillarán en calzoncillos.

- Vaya mierda… tienes razón, Mariscal – Lecour admitió con fastidio, a regañadientes. – Todo mi equipo y yo misma nos pondremos inmediatamente a investigar y probar nuevos prototipos que alcancen esas exigencias – sentenció, resuelta. - Pero estaría bien que, de algún modo, pudiésemos hacernos con parte de esa tecnología en la que la Unión de Naciones ha depositado tantas expectativas, para añadirla a la nuestra, si llegado el momento queremos poder luchar a su mismo nivel.

- Exactamente. Y ahí entras tú, Newton – Hansen aseguró al científico, quien a su vez puso los ojos como platos. – Bueno, descansemos por hoy y pensemos en todo lo que hemos estado comentando – concluyó sin dar explicación de su última afirmación. – Mañana emitiré un comunicado para informar a todos los miembros de las Fuerzas Jaeger de la postura oficial que vamos a adoptar frente a las exigencias de la Unión de Naciones; y después continuaremos hablando, pues hay mucho sobre lo que debatir y concretar. Marchaos a descansar – aconsejó a todos, mostrando también un gran agotamiento.

- ¿Hacen unas cervezas? – Raleigh ofreció a Herc, acercándose a él y mostrándole una media sonrisa, ya más relajada.

- Nos vendrán bien – el rubio aceptó de buen grado.

Los dos hombres caminaron fuera del hangar, mientras todos los demás se marchaban también a continuar con sus respectivos quehaceres, o a seguir el consejo que el Mariscal les había dado. Lecour se apresuró a marcharse hacia su cuarto, con la cabeza bulliendo de fórmulas, datos y posibles pruebas que comenzar a realizar para la construcción de los nuevos jaegers.

Mako tenía la intención de intentar hablar con Raleigh para que le relatase exactamente lo sucedido en la Unión de Naciones, y además, poder aprovechar el momento para compartirlo junto a él; pero antes de que pudiese acercarse a su lado siquiera, él ya se había marchado junto a Herc. Así que suspiró, frustrada y molesta, no podía distinguir si con él o consigo misma, o quizá con ambos; y caminó de vuelta a su cámara también.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

Aquí estoy de nuevo, siendo la misma y siendo otra, después de más de un año de ausencia, con una nueva historia basada en la última película de Guillermo del Toro que tanto me impactó y me gustó.

Que publique una nueva historia muy alejada de mis anteriores relatos no significa que abandone todos ellos, los que están inconclusos, por terminar; los acabaré en cuanto pueda. Pero ahí está la cuestión: "en cuanto pueda". Con una hija de nueve meses y un trabajo a ciento cuarenta kilómetros de distancia de mi hogar que me obliga a pasar doce horas al día fuera de casa durante cinco días a la semana, simplemente intentaré hacer lo que pueda, y lo que tenga ganas, que estas a veces me faltan.

Para quien decida acompañarme en esta andadura, sólo puedo decirle: Bienvenido y gracias.

**Rose.**


	2. Todo el tiempo

_**Capítulo 2 : Todo el tiempo.**_

Herc y Raleigh miraban atardecer a lo lejos en el horizonte, sentados, con la espalda recostada en una de las paredes exteriores del edificio, mientras tomaban sus cervezas con toda la tranquilidad de la que habían sido capaces de armarse, ante los difíciles acontecimientos que se avecinaban.

- No me gusta que vayas solo a Sidney Shatterdome, no me gusta, digas lo que digas – Herc insistió una vez más ante su compañero y amigo, clavando su mirada en él con cara de preocupación.- No sabemos quién puede estar pisándote los talones sin que nos hayamos dado cuenta.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – Raleigh objetó, sin dejar de mirar al frente. – Necesitamos saber en qué condiciones siguen las instalaciones, después de haber permanecido tanto tiempo abandonadas, y si existe la posibilidad de trasladarnos allí con urgencia, para aprovechar la zona franca que Australia nos ha ofrecido, en caso de que rechazásemos la oferta de la Unión de Naciones, como hemos decidido hacer.

- Hasta que cambie de opinión y nos veamos obligados a escapar de nuevo a tierra de nadie – el mayor puntualizó, con cansancio.

- Hasta que cambie de opinión – aceptó Raleigh. – Pero eso nos dará el tiempo y la cobertura suficientes que necesitamos para terminar la construcción y poner en funcionamiento las instalaciones submarinas de La Brecha sin hacer saltar las alarmas. No sé qué se te pasó por la cabeza cuando propusiste crearlas en la sombra, pero desde luego, acertaste de pleno. Si la Unión de Naciones se entera de que las tenemos, la primera invasión no será espacial; la sufriremos nosotros. Pero si cuando se enteren ya están en funcionamiento, se lo pensarán dos veces, con jaegers custodiándolas.

- No sé exactamente lo pensé, tuve una mala sensación, supongo. La Unión de Naciones ya nos dio la espalda una vez. No podía permitir que las Fuerzas Jaeger dependieran de sus caprichos. Debería ir yo – Herc opinó regresando al tema que le preocupaba, tozudo. – Yo soy quien mejor conoce cada rincón de esas instalaciones… junto a mi hijo – terminó con un hilo de voz, al recordar a su único hijo, perdido aún no hacía mucho junto a la maldita brecha.

- Deberías, si las circunstancias fueran otras; pero no lo son.

Hércules asintió, sintiéndose derrotado por la aplastante lógica.

- Concéntrate en mantener bien alta la moral de los chicos, en mantenernos a todos unidos, en ser nuestra guía y nuestro apoyo, y en poner en marcha las nuevas instalaciones de La Brecha; céntrate en mandar, Mariscal – Raleigh pronunció la palabra "Mariscal" con una sonrisa, a sabiendas de que Herc todavía no se sentía cómodo en el cargo, recién estrenado.

El otro sonrió también, sin poder evitarlo. Se sentía muy a gusto al lado del único hombre que quedaba con vida que había vivido tanto como él, que había sufrido tanto como él.

- Al menos llévatela a ella – el Mariscal ofreció; no quería que Raleigh sintiese aquello como una orden; pero si finalmente resultaba necesario, lo sería.

- ¡No! – el más joven negó con vehemencia, y al darse cuenta de ello, rebajó el tono de su voz para continuar. – Ella no puede ayudarme ahora; Gipsy Danger ya no existe.

- Es cierto que no puede ser tu copiloto, pero sí puede cubrirte las espaldas. Mako ha recibido el mismo entrenamiento militar que has recibido tú y aunque no tenga tanta experiencia como tú tienes, está a tu altura combatiendo.

- Ella es mejor que yo – Raleigh afirmó, mostrando un orgullo que no fue capaz de disimular.

Pero seguidamente negó con la cabeza, empecinado en su rechazo.

- Aún así; no quiero ponerla en peligro de forma innecesaria.

- Acabas de admitir que la misión conlleva un grave peligro, entonces.

- Eso nunca lo he negado – Raleigh enfrentó la dura mirada de su superior con otra exactamente igual. – No puedo explicarlo con exactitud, Herc, pero me da la sensación de que no podré protegerla de un modo suficiente, sin Gipsy Danger.

Herc soltó una fuerte exhalación, exasperado.

- Ella no necesita más protección de la que puedas necesitar tú, Raleigh; lo que necesita es que le dejes formar parte de tu vida, con todas las consecuencias. No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que llevas tiempo evitándola. Mira… no sé qué asunto os lleváis entre manos Mako y tú, ni me importa, aunque lo intuyo. Voy a darte un consejo, y no como Mariscal, aunque no hace falta que lo diga porque hasta ahora nunca te he dado órdenes, y lo sabes: no te comportes tal y como hizo Stacker hasta que tú llegaste a su vida. Ella no es una chiquilla.

- ¿Qué intentas decirme? – Raleigh clavó aún más su mirada en su amigo.

- Te lo diré de otra manera, cabezota. ¿Por qué crees que Stacker permitió que su única hija, la niña de sus ojos, llegara a ser piloto, finalmente?

- Porque ella era la única opción lógica que teníamos, para acompañarme pilotando a Gipsy Danger – el rubio respondió rápidamente, sin dudar. - Desde el principio, se compenetró tan bien conmigo que… - calló abruptamente, dándose cuenta de las consecuencias que aquella afirmación llevaba implícitas, y que se vería obligado a aceptar si continuaba hablando.

- Exacto – Hansen continuó por él, sin embargo. - Se compenetró tan bien contigo que hasta parecía mentira, que dos personas llegasen a ese grado de complicidad en tan poco tiempo; y mucho menos con el dolor que ambos llevabais dentro, cada cual por sus propios motivos. ¿Crees que el Mariscal era tonto? – sonrió al recordarlo - Él tenía bien claro que, si no quería perderla, debía dar alas a Mako para que cumpliese su sueño de ser piloto de jaegers. Y por otro lado llegaste tú en el momento más oportuno, el candidato perfecto para continuar protegiéndola desde Gipsy Danger, tal y como lo habría hecho él, de haber podido; porque la amaste desde el primer momento en que la viste, y él supo darse cuenta de ello: por vuestra fulgurante compenetración, por cómo la protegías, por cómo peleabas para que ella lograse sus sueños más allá de vuestro deber, por tu amabilidad con ella, por todo. La depositó en tus manos como su bien más preciado que ella era; en las tuyas, en las de nadie más. Y te juro que, hasta aquel momento, hubo dispuesto de muchas y repetidas oportunidades para hacerlo – se tomó unos segundos antes de concluir. - Él mató dos pájaros de un tiro; finalmente se salió con la suya, sin más. Más claro, agua.

Herc fijó su vista en la de su compañero y amigo, con una fuerte convicción en sus palabras.

- Ella fue la mejor opción – Raleigh insistió, tozudo, devolviéndole la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

- Por supuesto. Pero conocí bien a Stacker, y te juro que jamás la hubiese dejado pilotar un jaeger, de no ser tú quien la guiase y protegiese; por encima de los intereses del mundo, por encima de todo. Si había algo que él no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar, en ningún modo, era a Mako; tanto la quería.

Raleigh miró al mayor con los ojos como platos, totalmente pillado por sorpresa. Durante unos minutos permaneció en silencio, ambos lo hicieron, cada cual sumido en sus propios pensamientos, en sus propios recuerdos.

- ¿Tan evidente fue? – Raleigh se decidió a hablar, por fin. - Yo tardé varios días en darme cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo.

- Para mí no lo fue, ni para los demás. Pero Pentecost era perro viejo, de los de verdad – Hansen sonrió levemente de nuevo al recordar al que fue su mejor amigo.

- ¿Y ella no tenía nada que decir al respecto?

- No me vengas con esas. Que ella siente lo mismo por ti es más que evidente, siempre lo ha sido; de hecho, para todos menos para Pentecost, la duda eras tú, por la vida de aislamiento que habías decidido llevar desde la muerte de tu hermano, que podrías no haber querido abandonar. ¿Por qué la estás evitando, Raleigh? – el Mariscal preguntó finalmente, volviendo a adoptar su seriedad habitual. – Ahora es tu superior quien te dice que os necesita a ambos para esta misión: o vais los dos a Sidney Shatterdome para poder cubriros las espaldas el uno al otro, o no va ninguno; aunque en este momento no disponga de nadie más que pueda realizarla con éxito – le dejó bien claro, por fin.

Raleigh se puso en pie, turbado.

- Dame un poco de tiempo para pensar en ello – pidió, muy serio también.

Y dejando sin respuesta la pregunta del Mariscal, se marchó de vuelta dentro del Shatterdome, sombrío.

**~~o0O0o~~**

Mako salió de su habitación, turbada y nerviosa; no había podido cenar siquiera. Había intentado relajarse haciendo yoga, tratando de conciliar el sueño, había caminado a lo largo del pequeño y funcional cuarto una y otra vez hasta agotarse… Nada, nada lograba calmarla después de no haber podido hablar con Raleigh. Lo había visto indignado, enfadado, casi furioso… Necesitaba asegurarse de que se encontraba bien después del duro golpe que Las Fuerzas Jaeger habían recibido por parte de la Unión de Naciones, reconfortarlo… Aunque en el fondo era ella quien necesitaba ser reconfortada por él, desesperadamente.

Sin poder aguantar más, caminó en busca de un último recurso desesperado: las cocinas; quizá algo de chocolate, si podía hallarlo, le calmara los nervios.

Caminó rápidamente por los pasillos ya desiertos, en silencio, hasta alcanzar la puerta que la conduciría directamente al pasillo donde se encontraban las cocinas; la abrió con ímpetu, y un golpe sordo y contundente, contra algo que debía haber del otro lado, la sorprendió totalmente, sacándola de sus pensamientos sin contemplaciones. Centró su mirada en aquello que había entorpecido su acceso al pasillo, aún con la manivela de la puerta agarrada fuertemente en una mano. Sus párpados se abrieron a más no poder: no era a qué, sino a quién había golpeado; Raleigh la observaba con mezcla de dolor y sorpresa mientras se frotaba el lado izquierdo de su torso para intentar aliviar los pinchazos que le recorrían el cuerpo, debidos al fuerte golpe recibido en una zona ya de por sí dolorida. Exhaló el aire con fuerza.

- ¡Eh, compañera! ¡No quieras finiquitarme tan pronto! – bromeó, mientras le mostraba una torcida sonrisa.

Raleigh no había imaginado una respuesta concreta por parte de ella, pero la que obtuvo, desde luego, no se le habría pasado por la cabeza jamás: por un momento, Mako lo miró fijamente, mientras sus exóticos ojos se empañaban de lágrimas de las que ni una sola se escapó, y un segundo después, la morena le soltó una bofetada en pleno rostro que él no tuvo más remedio que encajar, totalmente sorprendido.

Tras ello, y sin mediar palabra, la mujer se dio la vuelva e intentó marcharse por donde había venido, de forma apresurada. Pero ya alerta, él fue más rápido, y tomándola por un brazo con firmeza, la obligó a girarse de nuevo hacia su rostro y a enfrentar su mirada.

- No vuelvas a pegarme jamás – le advirtió con voz amenazadora; muy lejos había quedado su inicial sonrisa, que había contenido un fondo amable – ni en público ni en privado. En público porque te clavaré un expediente que te va a costar muy caro; no puedo permitir tamaña falta de respeto a un superior, y mucho menos sin motivo. Y en privado porque no voy a cortarme ni un pelo en devolverte el golpe. Tú no eres una mujer débil, Mako, ni a nivel físico ni mental, y en absoluto pienso tratarte como a tal.

- ¿Y quién te ha pedido que lo hagas, pedazo de imbécil? – ella lo acusó, mientras forcejeaba para zafarse de su fuerte agarrón.

Él la miró con ojos desorbitados, indignado; momento que ella aprovechó para soltarse de un brusco tirón.

- ¿Finiquitarte dices? – Mako continuó, sin permitirle pronunciar una palabra más. - ¡Te tuve en mis brazos creyendo que estabas muerto! ¡Muerto! ¡Sintiendo la frustración que me mataba por saber que no podía hacer nada para salvarte y que tampoco habías permitido que compartiera tu suerte! ¡Que no había podido hacer nada para salvar al hombre más bueno y generoso que había conocido jamás, junto a mi padre! ¡Al hombre al que yo…! – se mordió la lengua, airada. - ¡No tienes ni puñetera idea de lo que estás hablando, Becket! – le gritó, desatada.

- ¿Acaso crees que eres tú la única que ha sufrido, muchachita egocéntrica? – Él respondió del mismo modo, cabreado – Aquí todos hemos perdido a seres queridos y no nos comportamos como críos. – Se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso. – Toma tus decisiones y asúmelas, en vez de ir por ahí tocando los cojones.

Sin decir nada más, pasó en tromba por delante de ella, siguiendo su camino, dejándola con un palmo de narices.

Mako vio cómo se alejaba, en silencio, sintiendo que, no sabía cómo, toda su vida se había descontrolado en un solo momento. Su primera pelea con Raleigh, su primera pelea… "¿Qué demonios significaba eso?" – se preguntó para sí misma, sin saber la respuesta. Tan sencillamente como había comenzado, su relación con Raleigh se estaba complicando sin cesar; o quizá era ella quien no paraba de complicarla.

Suspirando profundamente, abatida, decidió dar media vuelta y regresar a su habitación; no estaba para dulces ni para nada en absoluto, en aquel momento. En parte, se sentía enfadada con él, con ella misma, con la situación… pero sobre todo, una profunda sensación de abatimiento e impotencia, que en absoluto iba acorde con su carácter, amenazaba con derrotarla.

"Toma tus decisiones y asúmelas" – le había reprochado él, aunque le doliera reconocerlo, con toda la razón. Ella no quería ser para él aquella niña pequeña que el hombre halló en su primera deriva, sino la mujer fuerte y decidida en quien se había convertido y que le había ayudado a desterrar a los malditos kaiju, aunque fuera por el momento. ¿Qué le impedía serlo, entonces? Hubo de reconocer que nada en absoluto; tan sólo ella misma era la única barrera entre su propio ser y lo que más amaba. Aquello no podía continuar así, se ordenó, recuperando toda su fuerza de carácter.

Si había que tomar decisiones, las tomaría; por ella y por él, lo haría. Y no iba a acabar aquel día sin que lo hiciera.

Al alcanzar su cuarto de nuevo, entró y cerró la puerta tras ella, sintiendo que tenía mucho en qué pensar. Mas no tuvo mucho tiempo para hacerlo, pues unos fuertes nudillos sonaron en la puerta molestándola, pues no quería recibir a nadie; quería tiempo a solas para pensar, para resolver aquella situación que no había deseado en absoluto. Sin perder ni un segundo en observar por la mirilla para ver quién la visitaba de forma tan inoportuna, abrió la puerta de nuevo para despachar lo antes posible a quien fuera que estaba esperándola, y quedó sorprendida por completo: del otro lado, Raleigh la miraba con tristeza, muy serio, y con semblante arrepentido.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – él preguntó serenamente. – No es cuestión de que nos oigan hablar en el pasillo.

- Cla-claro – ella le franqueó la puerta, esperando que hubiese entrado para volver a cerrarla tras él.

- Sólo he venido a disculparme, Mako – comenzó. - Sigo sin encontrar justificación a cómo te has comportado, pero puedo comprender cómo te sientes; aunque yo he dicho muchas cosas que no siento en absoluto, y por ello quiero pedirte perdón. Tú no eres ninguna muchachita, y mucho menos egocéntrica; eres una mujer hecha y derecha, una de las mujeres más fuertes y valientes que llegaré a conocer jamás, y las decisiones que tomes o que dejes de tomar son cosa tuya, no soy quién para inmiscuirme en ellas – sonrió con tristeza.

La morena hallo una mirada dulce en el fondo de aquellos ojos que no habían abandonado su dureza, y su alma se perdió dentro de ella.

- Soy yo quien te ha pegado sin excusa y eres tú quien se disculpa – casi susurró, sintiéndose infinitamente culpable. – Mi comportamiento no era necesario, en absoluto, y pienso que no tiene excusa posible – declaró, culpándose una vez más del bofetón que le había estampado en pleno rostro.

- Lo sé – él asintió, sin más.

- Olvido que sabes casi tanto de mí como yo misma; has estado en mi cabeza – le ofreció una tímida sonrisa que sonaba a simple afirmación, no a acusación.

- Eso no es cierto. Yo tan sólo sé lo que tú permitiste que supiera. Hay mucho de ti que quisiera descubrir, sin embargo.

Mako enrojeció levemente al escuchar esa última frase, pero no desvió la mirada de los serenos ojos azules que la seguían observando.

- Perdóname, te lo ruego. Jamás volveré a pegarte – le pidió de todo corazón.

Él asintió, aunque añadió:

- A menos que estemos entrenando y te piques conmigo, si consigues lograrlo – le guiñó un ojo con complicidad, a lo que ella ya estaba apunto de protestar cuando continuó – Estás perdonada.

- En cambio, tú vas a tener que hacer algo por mí, antes de que te perdone – ella enrojeció todavía más, pensando en lo que estaba apunto de pedirle.

El gesto que él había tenido con ella, intentando disculparse, la había convencido totalmente de que debía ir a por todas: bondad, con bondad se paga; amor, con amor debe pagarse. Y más cuando a ella le sobraba amor a raudales para poder entregarle. Una única decisión se adueñó de su mente: en absoluto iba a perderle, jamás lo permitiría.

Raleigh alzó una ceja, fingiendo sentirse sorprendido e indignado.

- Quiero que me beses – Mako le ordenó con todo el valor que fue capaz de reunir.

La sorpresa del rubio fue totalmente genuina, al escucharla.

- Hace tiempo que muero por saber qué sentiré cuando me beses, así que quiero que lo hagas – ella insistió, intentando lograr una reacción por parte de él; la que fuera.

Pero al ver que él no reaccionaba, ya no se sintió tan segura de sí misma; quizá había llegado tarde – se dijo para sus adentros. – Pero aquello era imposible, su corazón se lo habría dicho, pues lo sabría; tratándose de él, lo sabría.

- Por todos los kaiju del universo – él maldijo por fin, emocionado. – Hace tiempo que muero por besarte, preciosa; y lo sabes.

- Hazlo entonces, por favor – ella fue incapaz de añadir nada más, sintiéndose aún más emocionada que él, si aquello era posible.

- Adoro ese recato tan nipón que te caracteriza en algunos aspectos – Raleigh sonrió con picardía. – Pero es que así no tiene gracia, si lo estás esperando…

- ¿Cómo que no tie-? – ella intentó protestar.

Pero él, cogiéndola desprevenida tal y como se había propuesto, la tomó entre sus brazos con vehemencia e hizo que los labios de ambos se uniesen en un cálido y apasionado beso. La besó con pasión, con ternura pero con delicadeza, pues intuía que la chica no había tenido, hasta el momento, muchas oportunidades de mantener una relación con ningún hombre, dada la vida castrense que había llevado desde niña, en tiempos tan difíciles como los que le había tocado vivir, y el padre tan estricto que la había mantenido vigilada y controlada a todas horas, en un desesperado intento por protegerla.

Tampoco él había tenido muchas ocasiones de mantener relaciones con mujeres, ya fueran esporádicas o duraderas, pues ni las había buscado ni las había esperado. La muerte de su hermano había cerrado su corazón a muchas sensaciones y a casi todos los sentimientos; hasta que ella se había cruzado en su vida.

Sin embargo, ella se dejó arrastrar totalmente por sus sentimientos, atrapándolo en un beso ávido y entregado sin reservas.

Desde que la conoció, él lo había sabido: aquella mujer iba a cambiar su vida, al principio no supo cómo ni en qué sentido, si para bien o para mal. Pero ahora lo sabía; y aquello le encantaba.

Minutos después, sus bocas se separaron lentamente y ambos, sonrientes, unieron sus frentes sintiéndose totalmente unidos, tal como lo habían hecho justo antes de ser rescatados del mar por los helicópteros de las Fuerzas Jaeger.

- No pienso disculparme por esto – él afirmó, aún sonriendo, y buscando sus ojos con una mirada llena de ternura.

- Yo tampoco – ella respondió, radiante de felicidad, devolviéndole una mirada brillante.

- ¿Esto significa que has tomado tu decisión, princesa guerrera? – Raleigh preguntó con suavidad, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y haciéndole saber con aquella firme mirada que no se marcharía de allí sin una clara respuesta.

- Ajá – asintió con la cabeza para reforzar su afirmación – Te quiero, Raleigh Becket, y en absoluto voy a volver a sentir miedo por ello; nunca más.

- Esta es la mujer fuerte que conocí, la mujer a la que amo – él declaró suavemente. – No sé cuánto tiempo podré permanecer a tu lado, hasta que esos cabrones de bichos se me lleven por delante, me temo; eso sí, me habré cargado a unos cuantos antes de que eso pase, si se atreven a volver. – sonrió abiertamente para quitar hierro al asunto antes de continuar - Pero te juro que será todo el tiempo que me quede de vida.

- Para mí es suficiente, porque ese es el mismo tiempo que yo te ofrezco – ella afirmó, adorándolo con la mirada.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA.**

**Antes de nada, agradecer a Gipsy Danger17 por su maravilloso review, que me hizo darme cuenta de un error cometido al confundir a Hercules Hansen con su hijo, Chuck; y también agradecer a mi marido el suyo, aunque me lo dejase desde mi propia cuenta y parezca que me lo he enviado yo misma :P**

**Espero no decepcionaros a ambos con este relato, y que os guste tanto como a mí me está gustando escribirlo.**

**También agradezco a todas aquellas personas que le han dado una oportunidad al primer capítulo, aunque no me hayan dejado su opinión.**

**Este segundo capítulo, en concreto, lo dedico a Gipsy Danger17 porque la escena final creo que le gustará, o eso espero, jeje.**

**FELICES FIESTAS Y PRÓSPERO 2013**

**Rose.**


End file.
